injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse: Reign Of Ultron
Multiverse: Reign Of Ultron '''is a Crossover action/fighting released on PlayStation 4, Xbox one, and Wiiu. It is the second game in the series of Multiverse. Prequel: Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Gameplay the game shares much of the gameplay of its predecessor game. Its gameplay is a combination of Mortal Kombat, Injustice:Gods Among Us, all scenarios are presented in 2d, while the characters and backgrounds are in 3d. to win your opponent's life bar must be reduced. you use a design of four buttons for low attacks, medium, and high, along with several special moves which vary for each character. During combat, players can go filling a power found in the bottom bar, consists of four bars and the player can use them to improve their attacks or counter those of its rival, or when the four bars are full. mode story/Adventure mode is may confront various enemies a multidirectional 3D combat that gives players the ability to attack any enemies that surround them also is may keep attacks and combos through multiple enemies, and can even continue their combos after launching them in the air thanks to a powerful or a launching. after attack pass by one area they began a cinematic scene that explains the story to then deal with one or more than one character in normal 2d mode but with characters and Backgrounds in 3d. also is you can find files and objects that not it could buy, or unlock in the arcade or in the vault. Modes # '''the arcade: '''defeat several opponents to get to the end. # '''VS: '''you and a friend fighting with until four characters in two rounds. # '''Story Mode/Adventure Mode: '''the fight against opponents, explores scenarios, and defeat enemies to stop to Ultron. # '''Missions: '''It ends the missions and earns a reward. # '''The Vault: '''with the Glems (the coin of the game) unlock costumes, scenarios, characters, minigames, challenges, etc. # '''The Collection: '''view all that get collected and obtained and see how many objects of missing to have the complete collection. # '''Survival: '''survive as many waves of ultrons and win clens as a reward. # '''Online: '''fight against fighters of the whole world and prove you're the most strong. Synopsis After several months after the union of the universes, the Justice Avengers have being doing a great job protecting the planet, but an old threat will put in much trouble the heroes more powerful people on the planet and bring back to an old friend of Ruby Rose to help you complete your plan. Playable Characters Marvel * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Hulk * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Spider-man * Wolverine * Yellow Jacket * Black Panther * Ant Man * Ms Marvel * Vision * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * War Machine DC * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Flash * Green Lantern * Martian Manhunter * Aquaman * Cyborg * Shazam * Green Arrow * Power Girl * Super Girl * Hawk girl * Lex Luthor Transformers * Optimus Prime * Ultra Magnus * Ironhide * Ratchet * Bumblebee * Jazz * Sideswipe * Mirage * Drift * Crosshairs * Hound * Wheeljack * Smokescreen Dragon Ball * Goku * Vegeta Witchblade * Masane Amaha Kill La Kill * Ryuko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryuin Mortal Kombat * Sonya Blade * Jax Briggs * Kenshi * Takahashi Takeda * Cassie Cage * Jacqueline Briggs * Sub Zero * Scorpion RWBY * Ruby Rose * Yang Xiao Long * Penny Poledina Non-Playable characters and his voice actors * Nick Fury - Samuel L. Jackson (English)/Blas Garcia (Spanish) * Maria Hill - Cobie Smulders (English)/Marisol Romero Dura (Spanish) * Cliffjumper * Roadbuster * Leadfoot * Topspin * Grimlock * Slug * Strafe * Sludge * Snarl * Red Alert - * Scattlershot - does not speak in no time * Silverbolt * Air Raid - * Warpath - * Breakaway - * Sunstreak - * Tracks - * Prowl - Alex Skuby (English)/ * Blurr - * Tailgate - * Tri-Borg - * Ultron - James Spader (English)/Víctor Covarrubias (Spanish) Voice Cast English and Latin Spanish * Captain America - Chris Evans (English)/Jose Antonio Macias (Spanish) * Iron man - Robert Downey jr (English)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (spanish) * Thor - Chris Hemsworth (English)/Andres Gutierrez (Spanish) * Hulk - Mark Ruffalo (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Black Widow - Scarlett Johansson (English)/Rosalba Sotelo (Spanish) * Hawkeye - Jeremy Renner (English)/Edson Matus (Spanish) * spider-man - Andrew Garfield (english)/Javier Olguin (Spanish) * Wolverine - Hugh Jackman (english)/Humberto Solorzano (Spanish) * Yellow Jacket - Wally Wingert (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Black Panther - James C. Mathis lll (English)/Gabriel Basurto (Spanish) * Ant Man - Paul Rudd (English)/Sergio Bonilla (Spanish) * Ms Marvel - Jennifer Hale (English)/Kerygma Flores (Spanish) * Vision - Paul Bettany (English)/Milton Wolch (Spanish) * Scarlet Witch - Elizabeth Olsen (English)/Irina Indigo (Spanish) * Quicksilver - Aaron Johnson (English)/Arturo Castañeda (Spanish) * War Machine - Don Cheadle (English)/Oscar Flores (Spanish) * Superman - George Newbern (English)/Mario Arvizu (Spanish) * Bruce Wayne (Batman)-Kevin Conroy (English)/Sergio Gutierrez Coto (Spanish) * Wonder Woman - Susan Ensbeng (English)/Rebeca Patino (Spanish) * Flash - Neal McDonought (English)/Daniel Del Roble (Spanish) * Green Lantern - Adam Baldwin (English)/Arturo Mercado Jr (Spanish) * Martian Manunter - Carl Lumbry (English)/Jose Luis Miranda (Spanish) * Aquaman - Phil Lamar (english)/Gerardo Reyero (Spanish) * Cyborg - Khary Payton (English)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (spanish) * Shazam - Joey Naber (English)/Jose Gilberto Vilchis (Spanish) * Nightwing - Troy Baker (English)/Hector Emmanuel Gomex Gil (spanish) * Green Arrow - Alan Tudyk (English)/Jorge Badillo (Spanish) * Black Canary - Katie Cassidy (English)/Romina marroquin Payro (Spanish) * Supergirl - Melissa Benoist (English)/Jessica Angeles (Spanish) * Powergirl - Allison Mack (English)/Circe Luna (Spanish) * Hawk Girl - Jennifer Hale (English)/Erica Edwards (Spanish) * Lex Luthor - Mark Rolson (English)/ Humberto Solorzano (Spanish) * Optimus Prime - Peter Cullen (English)/Blas Garcia (Spanish) * Ultra Magnus - * Ironhide - Jess Hernell (English)/Dafnis Fernandez (Spanish) * Ratchet - Robert Foxworth (English)/Jesus Cortez (Spanish) * Bumblebee - Will Friendle (English)/Jose Antonio Macias (Spanish) * Jazz - Darius McCrary (English)/Gererdo Garcia (Spanish) * Sideswipe - André Sogliuzzo (English)/Salvador Reyes Spanish) * Mirage - Francesco Quinn (English)/Salvador Reyes (Spanish) * Drift - Ken Watanabe (English)/Jorge Badillo (Spanish) * Crosshairs - John DiMaggio (English)/Raul Solo (Spanish) * Hound - John Goodman (English)/Juan Carlos Tinoco (Spanish) * Wheeljack - James Horan (English)/Raúl Anaya (Spanish) * Smokescreen - Nolan North (English)/Moisés Iván Mora (Spanish) * Cliffjumper - Dwayne Johnson (English)/Sergio Gutierrez Coto (Spanish) * Arcee - Sumalee Montano (English)/Rosalba Sotelo (Spanish) * Goku/Kakarot - Sean Schemmel (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Vegeta - Christopher Sabat (English)/Rene Garcia (Spanish) * Masane Amaha - Jamie Marchie (English)/ * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (English)/ * Satsuki Kiryuin - Carrie Keranen (English)/ * Sonya Blade - Tricia Helfer (English)/Rebeca Patino (Spanish) * Jax Briggs - Greg Eagles (English)/Geraldo Vasquez (Spanish) * Raiden - Richard Epcar (English)/Gerardo Reyero (Spanish) * Kenshi - Robert Ketting (English)/'''Carlos Vázquez (Spanish) * Johnny Cage - Jeff Pilson (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Takeda - Perry Shen (English)/Enzo Fortuny (Spanish) * Kung Jin - Johnny Yong Bosch (English)/Irwin Daayar (spanish) * Cassie Cage - Ashly Burch (English)/Gabriela Guzman (Spanish) * Jacqueline Briggs - Danielle Nicolet (English)/Xochitl Ugarte (Spanish) * Scorpion - Patrick Seitz (English)/Octavio Rojas (Spanish) * Sub zero - Steven Blum (English)/Sebastian Llapur (Spanish) * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (English)/Karla Falcon (Spanish) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkelman (English)/Catalina munoz (Spanish) * Penny Polendina - Taylor McNee (English)/ Trivia * It is the second game in the regular series. Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Fanon Games Category:Games Category:Nexus Studios Category:Multiverse Games